Go To Girl
by HisSweetestHoney
Summary: Blaze has to do something she'd never thought she would; break Silver's heart. She just doesn't know how to do it, and Silver's not making it any easier. Present for Nelly. Small Blaze/Shadow, onesided & friendship Blaze/Silver. Oneshot


**Alright, this is for a really close friend of mine, who happens to be a MAJOR Blaze fan. I like Blaze, but not nearly to the degree that she does. Nonetheless, I was inspired to write this after listening to my iPod for the millionth time. She's also a Blaze/Shadow supporter, which I really don't support as much as I do Blaze/Silver, but if it makes her happy, then that's going to be the main couple in this. There is going to be onesided (if you can call it that) Blaze/Silver, but it's more-so a friendship thing. I'm also not a perfect writer, being 14 and all, and plus I don't know a whole lot about Blaze OR Silver. Oh, well.**

**This is for you, Nelly.**

_**&&**_

"Silver..." Blaze sighed awkwardly. "It's not that.. I mean..."

She didn't know how it happened, really. She had always invisioned herself happily together with Silver forever. They'd been friends for as long as she could remember, and since she was 14 she'd feel that tug in her chest when she was around him. Her face's tempature would jump and her heart would beat so hard that she was afraid that he'd hear it. So when they'd finally confessed that they'd liked each other, Blaze thought that her dream had finally come true. And she was quite content for a little while. Her childhood fantasy had finally been realized.

And then Blaze met Shadow. Before she knew what was going on, Blaze was smitten by the dark hedgehog and her flame with Silver seamed to have simmered. She felt awful about it. She didn't want to throw away years of friendship by breaking it off with him, but how could she stay with him if her heart belonged to someone else? Shadow just made her feel so alive... so good, to be put bluntly. Crazy. Maybe it was hormones, but she'd deffinately experianced a change of heart. Shadow was her heart's desire and Silver had been kicked out of the castle. Metaphorically, of course.

Silver finally looked up at her with sore eyes. Blaze felt a pang of guilt. "What are you trying to say, Blaze?" She was amazed that he had managed to keep his voice that even. If it were her, her voice'd be wavering to a disasterous degree.

Blaze found it increadibly difficult to confess what she was feeling at the moment. His yellow eyes stared at her, waiting. They reflected patience, and Blaze just couldn't understand it. She knew Silver knew that she was going to break his heart; how could he be so calm about it? "I..."

"You..." Silver continued, his eyes never leaving hers. "Go on. I'm not going to bite you. You're the cat, remember?"

Blaze smiled in spite of herself, looking down. There was no possible way for her to say this while making eye contact. "I think we need to be just friends, Silver." She finally replied after moments of bitter silence. She looked up at him. Hurt. She could read pain very easily in his eyes. It was obivous. He may have been good at hiding his other emotions, but he was clearly bombing this one. She upset him. Blaze knew that she had said enough, but felt as though it would be better to give him a proper explination. But her mouth had become just so dry all of a sudden, and she couldn't make a sound.

Silver beat her to it, however, and sighed. His eyes still projected heartbreak, rejection. He looked as though she had kicked him in the gut repeatedly. "Okay."

She winced as his voice cracked ever so slightly. She knew he was fighting back one tornado of emotions. "I still want us to be friends. I don't know what I would do without you, Silver." He smiled weakly at her, and she mirrored him. He was trying, and she appreciated it. He knew that she was torn. He'd always have a way of channeling her. He'd always be her best friend, no matter what. No heart break would ever break _that_, right?

He held out a pinky. "Friends for life?"

Blaze smiled for a moment but stopped. It felt wrong, inappropriate. She lifted her own pinky, and locked it with his, the way they had done for so many years. "Friends for life."

He nodded at her and turned around. She tried to relax herself once he started to walk away. She just couldn't seam to ease her tense shoulders. Her heart was still clenched inside of her chest. She wanted to throw up, she just felt so awful. He'd never done anything wrong to her, and this is how she repayed him? Tearing his heart into pieces and stomping on it? "Silver!" She called, desperately.

He stopped, and then turned to look at her. "Yeah?" He asked, kindly. Blaze wanted to scream at him. _Stop being so nice! I've hurt you!_

She bit her lip, unsure of how to express what she was feeling. Was she supposed to frown, or smile? Cry, or grin? She had no experience at breaking someone's heart. Finally, she spoke. "If any other girl does this to you... tell me. I'll mess her up." There. She was truthful. She was pretty sure that was the way to go.

He didn't do anything for a moment, as if he was in thought. Deep thought, it appeared. Blaze's stomach dropped. _I said the wrong thing_, she thought. _I'm killing him_. Blaze decided that it was time for her to leave, as though she had done enough damage, but turned around as soon as she heard Silver chuckle a bit. Concerened, she looked back. He had a small, almost even smile. Now, she was curious. He was smiling?

She then decided that it was okay again to smile, so she did so. But she was careful with this. It wasn't a toothy grin, and it wasn't reeking with humor. It was sincere, but almost not even existant. It looked almost exactly the same as Silver's own smile. But it was perfect, and Blaze was content with it, as it was exactly what she was aiming for.

"Will do, Blaze." He nodded at her. "Will do."

_**&&**_

**That's my horrible attempt at fanfiction.. again. I need to stop writing this crap. Unless anyone liked it, of course. Then review and tell me. Flames aren't welcome, but constructive critisism is. And, of course, Nelly, you'd better review. I'd be very sad if you didn't. Sorry this was so short, too. I was hoping for it to be longer, but I guess it didn't happen that way.**


End file.
